


Halloween Party Fic

by wolfiixxx



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfiixxx/pseuds/wolfiixxx
Summary: Nesta meets Cassian at a Halloween party
Relationships: Feysand - Relationship, Nessian
Kudos: 43





	Halloween Party Fic

Nesta hated Halloween.

Firstly, because it was the most pointless holiday to ever grace a calendar. She simply couldn't understand why people willingly chose to dress up in some outlandish costume while stuffing themselves with candy and other overpriced sweets. Second, because she had to spend the entire night in said ridiculously uncomfortable costumes, glaring down anyone who looked at her for too long.

But mostly because every year, her sisters dragged her to the stupid Halloween party their friend Mor was hosting.

Which happened to be exactly where she was at the moment. At the huge house Mor had rented out for the evening, which was filled with loud music and dancing and laughing, and people partying like it was there last day on Earth. There were at least several hundred people there, and she found herself wondering again and again how her sister's friend even knew that many people to invite. She didn't think she'd met more than a few dozen people in her life. 

The one thing that made the horrific ordeal slightly more bearable was seeing Cassian. She usually didn't get to see much of him during the year because of both of their busy work schedules. The holidays were one of the few times she saw him, and she was glad to have those few moments with him, despite the horrible music and the drunk partygoers that crowded around them. 

She shifted uncomfortably in her witch costume, a short black dress and a pointy hat which she'd reused from last year's event, as she scanned the crowd for Amren. Her sister Feyre had ditched her to find her boyfriend Rhys, and Elain had gone off with Azriel to play some party game.

Which left her alone. In a sea of people she didn't know and had no interest in meeting.

A deep voice rumbled behind her. "Hi, sweetheart."

She whirled around to find Cassian grinning at her. He was dressed in the most absurd costume she'd seen yet. A pale gray jacket with orange pompoms down the center. Puffed up sleeves and white feathers glued to every inch of the shirt collar. He wore matching gray gloves and a fiery orange wig, the color of which suited the pompoms perfectly. The white and red face paint he'd been wearing had mostly faded off, leaving nothing but brown skin in its wake. Although his nose was still painted a vivid red.

"Hello, Cassian," she drawled.

He slung an arm around her shoulder and steered her towards the bar, the only place in the party where she could actually enjoy herself. They sat down on the stools and Cassian ordered drinks for them.

He swiveled in his chair and turned to face her, his gaze raking over her simple costume. It wasn't a particularly creative choice of clothing, but she didn't want to waste the money or the energy on an outfit she would wear only once a year.

"Nice costume," he said. The bartender came back and handed them their drinks, and he swished the liquid in his cup around once, before downing its contents in one long gulp. He cracked a fiendish smile in her direction. "It's super creative. And look at that, it suits your personality."

A small smile tugged at her lips. "At least _I_ didn't dress up as chicken."

He motioned to the bartender for another drink, who nodded and grinned at him like they knew each other. She didn't doubt he knew at least half the people at the party. Cassian was that type of person. Funny and easygoing. Not to mention incredibly attractive. Of course she'd never tell him that.

His attention turned back to her and his lips curled upward. Cassian's eyes alighted with the challenge in her words, sensing the start of another argument. The bartender came back with his second drink and slid it over to him on the counter.

He picked up his drink, watching as she took a sip of hers. "I'm not a chicken," he retorted. "I'm a clown."

"Did you mean that literally or figuratively?"

"Both."

She clamped her lips together, trying not to let any of her amusement show. She'd really missed their arguments.

"Are you sure you're not a chicken?" She gestured to his collar. "What's with the feathers?"

He scratched his head. "Yeah, I didn't have the right fabric so I had to improvise." He straightened. "I think I'm pretty recognizable anyway. I mean, I'm not just any clown."

She stared at him over the rim of her cup. "What do you mean?"

He motioned to the wig and the face paint, then the clothes before he sighed and said "I'm Pennywise."

She raised a brow. "Am I supposed to know what that is?"

He gasped mockingly. "You've never watched 'It'?"

"No. Why would I watch a horror movie on purpose?"

He rolled his eyes. "Because it's fun to get scared."

"Well, if you're trying to frighten someone, the only people you're scaring off are poultry farmers." 

He barked a laugh. "Well, if I knew you were coming, I would have suggested we picked out couple costumes instead. We could've gone as ghost or vampires, if that's more up your alley."

She snorted. "Yeah, except for the fact that we're not a couple."

"Who says we can't be one?"

She rolled her eyes and looked away to hide the blush creeping up her face. She tried to search for Amren again, but she still couldn't see her anywhere in the large crowd and she couldn't find anyone else she recognized either. She'd probably be stuck with Cassian for the rest of the night. 

The man in question grabbed her hand suddenly and started dragging her towards the dance floor. "Come on," he said.

She groaned. "No way. I hate dancing."

"Too bad," he sang.

They stopped right under the disco ball swinging from the ceiling and Cassian's hands came to rest on her hips, swaying them both gently with the music. The loud music pulsed from speakers overhead and neon lights flashed different colors. Her boot heels clacked on the floor as people swarmed around them in the crowded room, shoving her and Cassian closer to each other until there was barely any distance between them at all.

Someone pushed her from behind suddenly and she stumbled forward, crashing into him. His arms came around her, warm and steady. He held onto her until she regained her balance, then his hands found her waist again.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes, until at one point he took her hand and pulled her into a dark hallway far away from the dancing and music and people. She stumbled back against the wall as he braced his hands on either side of her, completely trapping her there. His warm breath fanned over her face as he inched closer until they were practically nose to nose. His dark hair slid over his brow, his hazel eyes burning like molten flames.

She crossed her arms and raised her chin defiantly. "I thought you wanted to dance."

"I changed my mind."

He leaned forward suddenly and seized her mouth in his. It was anything but gentle, the movement fueled by desire and need, as well as the heavy amount of alcohol they'd both consumed earlier. Her lips parted as his tongue slid over the roof of her mouth, his calluses brushing her arm as he held her against the wall. She fisted the front of his shirt in one hand to pull him closer, although there wasn't any distance left between them at all. His body was warm and hard against hers, and she moaned a little in spite of herself as he slid a hand under her dress and started rubbing circles on her thigh. 

She pulled back and grinned up at him. He grinned back, panting and breathless.

She smirked. "I think I'm going to need another drink." 

He laughed as she took his hand and starting dragging him back to the bar, when Amren tackled them out of nowhere. Her friend was wearing a black dress, her outfit similar to her own, except Amren's lips were painted a deep red with fake blood trickling off her chin and fake fangs in her mouth.

"There you are," she huffed. "We've been looking everywhere for you."

Amren's eyes flicked briefly over Nesta's costume, then Cassian's, wrinkling her nose slightly as she took in the feathers and the vibrant pompoms.

Cassian smirked at her expression. "What's your costume, Amren? Tiny bloodsucking elf?"

Amren rolled her eyes. "I'm a vampire, you dolt. What are you supposed to be, a chicken?"

Nesta nudged Cassian in the side. "See? I told you."

"Idiots," he muttered.

Nesta slid her hand into his and pecked Cassian on the cheek, who grinned at her devilishly, before following Amren through the crowd and dragging Cassian along with her.

After nearly losing Amren three times, they finally made it to the table where Elain, Mor, and Azriel were waiting for them. Mor was wearing a red devil costume with horns poking out of her golden hair, and Elain was clothed in a flowing gown, a sparkling tiara placed on her head.

Azriel was wearing what he usually wore, a black jacket with matching black pants, except for the white face paint drawn in lazy lines, like he hadn't bothered to put any effort in. She assumed he was supposed to be a skeleton, although his outfit did the bare minimum. She really wished she'd thought of that. The skintight dress she was wearing had already started to become unbearably uncomfortable. 

She sat down across from them and Cassian plopped down next to her, one hand on his drink, the other on her bare knee. Nesta was just about to ask where her other sister was, the whole reason she was in this mess in the first place, when Feyre strutted over to them with Rhys on her arm.

Her sister twirled around in her angel costume once before sitting down next to Rhys. "Do you guys like my outfit?"

Rhys wiggled his eyebrows. "Yeah, but it'd look better on my bedroom flo-"

Amren gagged.

"Oh please, not this again," Mor groaned, then turned to Nesta and said "They've been acting like this ever since we got here."

Feyre laughed and popped a candy into her mouth from the candy bowl in front of her. "Ok, we'll stop. I promise."

Amren snorted. "I give them 5 minutes before they're at it again."

"2 minutes," Mor countered.

"30 seconds," Cassian said. 

Rhys rolled his eyes. "You know we can hear you, right?"

Mor stood up suddenly and clasped her hands. "You know what? Let's do something fun. Like truth or dare!"

"I'll go first." This from Amren, a cruel smile dancing on her blood red lips, in a way that made Nesta feel terribly sorry for whoever was going to be subject to her demands.

Amren turned to Feyre. "Truth or dare?"

Feyre contemplated for a bit, before answering "Dare." 

"I dare you to eat every single piece of candy in the bowl in front of you."

"What? No!" Feyre protested. 

Amren was uncompromising. "You said you wanted a dare."

"A dare within reason-"

Feyre continued to argue with Amren and Nesta's attention started to wander, already bored with the conversation. Cassian gave her a sidelong glance and the hand on her thigh started drifting higher.

Eventually Amren gave up and slumped back in her seat. Mor took the opportunity to cut in. "My turn," she chirped. "Az, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"When was the first time you..."

The rest of the conversation became a blur as his fingers started working their way up her inner thigh, drawing idle lines and circles on her skin. His touch was warm against her freezing skin, courtesy of the Velaris weather.

Somewhere in the background, their friends were laughing themselves hoarse over whatever Az had dared Rhys to do, but Nesta couldn't hear anything over the roaring in her ears as Cassian hand trailed her legs and slipped under the lace of underclothes, his fingers just shy of her folds.

Two fingers curved in on the soft skin at the apex of her thighs, applying just enough pressure to make her cough to suppress a moan. No one payed her any attention, their focus solely on the game. She slid her gaze to Cassian, who kept his face neutrally blank as he casually participated in the conversation, laughing at the appropriate times. 

Her breath caught in her throat as his fingers encircled her core teasingly, so dangerously close to where she wanted him. Every thought in her brain narrowed to the two fingers under her dress, just inches away from-

"Nesta?"

She snapped her head up. Everyone was gaping at them from across the table. Cassian smirked and slowly withdrew his fingers from under her dress.

"Um." She felt the heat rush to her cheeks. "Did you ask me something?"

Feyre's eyes darted between her and Cassian, before widening slightly and saying "I just asked if you were going to choose truth or dare."

She cleared her throat, trying very hard not to look at Cassian and the taunting expression on his face. "Dare."

Feyre's lips curled into a wicked smile and Nesta shuddered. "I dare you to kiss Cassian."

Cassian mirrored Feyre's expression as he studied Nesta. She shook her head. "Never mind, I'm going with truth." 

Feyre's smile didn't falter. "Do you _want_ to kiss Cassian?"

Nesta stood up from her chair and brushed herself off. She made a mental note to push Feyre into the Sidra later. "I should probably head home. It's getting late."

Cassian stood up with her and tucked his chair in. "I'll walk you there."

Amren's eyebrows shot up to her forehead. She gave Nesta a knowing look, which she ignored. Feyre still wore that delighted grin on her face as she kissed her cheek and waved them off. They said goodbye to everyone, then stepped outside into the autumn weather. 

As soon as they were outside the party, away from all the loud music and flashing lights, she whirled on Cassian.

"What the hell was that?" she hissed.

A wry smile. "Oh please, you liked it." 

She had enjoyed it. A little. But she wasn't about to tell him that.

He offered her his arm, which she ignored, and started walking ahead of him. He grinned and rushed after her, leaves cracking under both of their feet. They passed a group of kids trick-or-treating who gave them weird looks on their way to her apartment, probably because Cassian was still wearing that ridiculous outfit of his. They walked a few more minutes in silence, before she turned to Cassian again, who was rubbing his hands together franticly. 

"If you're trying to summon an evil spirit," she said, "I don't think that's how it works."

He grunted. "My hands are cold. I think I lost my gloves somewhere."

"Then just buy new gloves."

He rolled his eyes. "Gee, Nesta, that's a brilliant idea. I hadn't even thought of that."

He continued rubbing his hands together and she almost laughed at the site of him. 

"It's not even that cold. No one else is wearing gloves," she pointed out.

"Well, I'm sorry for not being immune to cold weather."

She grasped his hand in one of hers. "There. Now shut up."

His eyes widened at first, but then a slow grin spread on his face. "You know, I think my lips are getting cold too-"

"Screw you," she muttered and yanked him forward. He stumbled after her, gripping her hand like a lifeline. They walked a bit longer, silence settling over them again, until they reached her apartment on the banks of the Sidra. 

He leaned casually against her door as she slid fumbled with her keys. "Admit it. You had fun tonight."

She slid her keys into the lock and cracked the door open. "Debatable."

"Wasn't that so much better than staying at home alone and reading some cheesy romance novel?"

He stepped in front of her to block her path, and when she couldn't sidestep him, she asked "Which part? The part where we made out or the part where we got drunk?"

A snort. "We weren't even that drunk. We just had a couple of drinks."

"I must've been drunk if I actually kissed you."

He growled. "You could've just answered the damn question, Nesta." 

She laughed, and he looked as surprised as she was to hear the sound come from her. His face broke into a smile again.

She stepped closer to him, toying with those ridiculous pompoms on his jacket that had somehow managed to stay glued on the entire night. "I had a great time. Best Halloween of my life," she added. "Happy now?"

He smirked. "Not yet."

He leaned forward and pressed a featherlight kiss to her lips then pulled back so quickly she barely had time to register that what had happened.

A smiled danced on his lips. "I can't wait to see what we're going to dress up as for next Halloween."

"As long as you don't dress up in this ridiculous costume again."

He grinned as she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him inside, kicking the door shut behind her.


End file.
